Barrett Fayne: Dean Winchester's Boyfriend & Fellow Hunter
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Barrett Fayne is Dean's boyfriend of two years and a fellow hunter. AN: Barrett Fayne is an OC character that I had just made up. This is my first time writing an OC character. This is rated M for graphic sex, swearing, & gore. Both Mary Winchester & Crowley will make appearances in this FanFic. Dean & Barrett are bi in this FanFic. This FanFic will have 10 chaps. On hold for now.
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast

AN: Slightly AU season 12. This is my first time writing a male OC character. The male OC character's name is Barrett Fayne. I might use him in some of my other FanFic's. It will have ten chapters. Well that's how long that I do intend to have it be. This FanFic is set during the first half of season 12. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Twenty Six year Barrett Fayne was pissed. No scratch that, he was fucking livid. Of all the times to get hurt during a case, it had to be on his birthday. Not to his boyfriend Dean and Dean's younger brother Sam were almost killed is what really had his temper flaring. Sam and Dean were family. And if and when someone or something had hurt Sam and Dean, he would be hell bent on killing the thing that had try to kill his family. Nothing could or woud stop him from protecting and saving the people that he loved and cared about. The same people that he was really fucking to call his family.

But both Dean and Sam are fine, now they are back home at the bunker. Now if it wasn't for Mary, Cass and Crowley who actually ended up saving their asses. It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn. but it turned out to be a much bigger case than they had originally thought. Barrett groaned at the memory of all three of their asses getting kicked by a goddamn ghost. He was still sore in places that he really wishes that he wasn't. But he was glad to have a healing factor, because he would be completely healed of pretty much of all of his injuries including his broken arm and every cut and scrape that he had got during their fight with the really pissed off ghost. He shooked his head to get rid of the thoughts of their fucked up hunt and instead he decicded to focus on getting out of his bed.

He slowly climbed out of his bed using his good arm, his left arm being broken thanks to that ghost bitch breaking it and it now lays broken uselessly in a sling that Sam had given to the dark brown haired young man after giving him first aid. It had hurt like a fucker, but they couldn't just go to a hospital. Not in the state that all three of them were in. All bloody and feeling like complete fucking shit. But all of Barrett's injuries would be all healed up in a few days anyway. They would start asking way too many fucking questions. And that wouldn't be good for anybody. Like at all, especially for the three hunters. They would most likely be thrown in jail. But that didn't happen. So for that little piece of hope they were happy for. But in a few days Barrett's arm would heal right up because he was born with a healing factor and Sam, Dean, Cass, Mary and Crowley were really cool about it. Especially Dean. Because he was really happy that his amazing boyfriend and fellow hunter wouldn't be injured for too long. Because with the next case that would be practicaly thrown in their laps, they would need all the help they could get and both Sam and Dean were glad that Barrett would be able to help.

Barrett made his way out of his bedroom which isn't but two doors down from Dean's bedroom since Barrett had started living with the Winchester brothers in their bunker. After leaving his bedroom he walked as quickly as he could to the kitchen to get something to eat since he has barely had anything to eat since they got back from Virginia, which is where they had dealt with the pissed off ghost that had nearly killed them. It has been nearly two days since then. When he got to the Dean was making lunch for himself, Sam and Barrett. Barrett was happy that he had finally made the choice to move into the bunker with Sam and Dean. It really made being a hunter a hell of a lot easier.

"Hey Dean. Barrett says smiling at his boyfriend. How are you doing". Dean smiled at him. "Good. I guess. You?". Barrett shrugs his shoulders. "Okay I guess". He replies. He first walks over to Dean and kisses him softly. Dean smiles at his boyfriend and he returns his kiss. They break apart from the short kiss. "Afternoon", Dean says. Barrett simply replies with the same. Barrett then makes his way to the kitchen table and then he sits down placing his right arm on the table and he uses it as a pillow.

Dean quickly finishes cooking lunch, putting the food on plates and he then walks quickly to the kitchen table and places Barrett's food In front of him. And then Dean places his own plate of food down and he sits down in his usual chair in front of his food. "Come on dude, you gotta eat", he says to his boyfriend of two years and Barrett smiles and he nods. "Okay. I am fucking starving". Dean chuckles as Barrett digs into his food.

After they've finished eating and cleaned up after themselves, Dean leads them both to his bedroom. After they have settled on Dean's bed cuddle against each other watching TV, Barrett asks Dean a question that has been on his mind since he woke up. "Where's Sam?", he asks Dean. Dean looks away from his TV to look at Barrett. "Shopping. He went to Walmart to buy a couple movies and groceries". Barrett nods his ok at Dean's answer and he turns back to the TV to watch the movie that was currently playing on HBO.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there's chapter 1. The next two chapters will have the case/ghost hunt that that Dean, Sam Barrett got hurt on. In future chapters, I will write how Dean Sam had first met Barrett in flashbacks. I hope that y'all will enjoy it just as much as I will enjoy writing it. As always please read review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I just realized that this first chapter was too damn short so I decided to make it a little bit longer. Thanks y'all for reading. I promise that I will explain Barrett's healing factor later on in the FanFic. As always please read & reivew.


	2. Chapter 2: New Case

AN: Here's chapter 2. I hope that y'all will like it. Now there will be smut in this FanFic. But it will have more plot than my FanFic's usually do. This will also be my first time writing slash fiction aka male/male fiction. If I make any mistakes, please inform me of them in y'all's reviews. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Dean looks away from his TV to look at Barrett. "Shopping. He went to Walmart to buy a couple movies and groceries". Barrett nods his ok at Dean's answer and he turns back to the TV to watch the movie that was currently playing on HBO.

xxxxxx

It's been a few hours since both Barrett and Dean had went to bed after the movie that they were watching on HBO had finally went off. They were both sound asleep in Dean's bedroom. They sleep in each others bedroom every once in a while. Barrett had just been woken up by a noise that sounded a lot like the toilet being flushed, coming from Dean's private bathroom. He trains his bluish green eyes on Dean's bathroom door, hoping against hope that's it just Sam using the bathroom. And he was right. Barrett extracts himself from his boyfriend's arms as quietly as he can and he gets out of Dean's bed just as quietly as he got of Dean's arms.

When he gets out of the bed, his feet barely making any noise on Dean's carpeted floor when his feet finally touch the floor, which Barrett is thankful for so that he doesn't wake Dean up. All of the bedrooms in the bunker are carpeted, which is something else that Barrett is quite happy about. He makes his way slowly to the bathroom door and he opens it slowly as he can without making any noise whatsoever and when door is fully open, he lets out a breath that he had no idea that he was holding in, when he realized that he was right when assumed that Sam was in the bathroom.

He whispers Sam's name to get his attention. "Sam, you scared the shit out of me". Sam turns to face Barrett and he smiles. "Sorry dude. I had to take a leek. I couldn't make it to mine in time". Barrett nods his head. "That's okay Sam". Barrett tells him. Sam dries his hands off on the bathroom counter top towel and walks towards Barrett and both make their way out of Dean's bedroom. But before leaving Dean's bedroom, Barrett walks back to the bed where Dean is soundly asleep and he bends down, and he kisses his boyfriend on his forehead. He leans back up away from Dean and he smiles. He picks his shoes up off the floor and he puts them on He then grabs some paper and pen to write Dean a note so that he won't worry that something has happened to him, even though the bunker was one the safest places on Earth.

Then both Barrett and Sam leave Dean's bedroom without making any noise whatsoever. Both Barrett and Sam make their way to the bunker's living room. The two men sit down at the on the couch that's right in front of the coffee table that's right in the middle of the living room. "So we got a new case?", Barrett asks Sam. "Sam nods. "Yep". Sam leans down and towards the table and he then picks up the newspaper that he had found the news article about latest strange death that even had Sam' eyebrows raising up into his hairline. And he knows that both Dean and Barrett will be just as curious and confused as he was. So Sam started to read the article to Barrett. "Bo Denton 44, was found dead in his office late Thursday night, both windows and door closed and locked with no way in or out other than the door since windows were welded shut years ago.

The victim's body was torn to pieces and with no suspects at this time and the case still open, Bo Denton's death is the strangest that Memphis Tennessee has had in decades." Sam hands the newspaper to Barrett and he lets the younger man read it. Barrett's eyebrows also raise up just as Sam's did. "Have you called the cops in Memphis to get even more details on the case yet?'.,Barrett asked Sam. Sam nods. "Yep. He said popping the p. About an hour ago". Barrett nods. "What did the Memphis cops tell you?"., he asked Sam. Sam then smiled and then he told Barrett what the Memphis cops had told him about the case. "Well, let's go do some research then"., Barrett says. Sam nods. "I was thinking the exact same thing". Both Sam and Barrett head to the bunker's library to do conduct research and figure out just exactly how Bo Denton had ended up dead. About four hours later, both men have finished their research for the moment after they had realized that haven't eaten in a while so they head to the kitchen to make breakfast.

That's what wakes Dean up is the smell of food. Dean quickly notices the note that Barrett had left for him before leaving the bedroom with Sam a few hours earlier. The note reads: **Hey Dean, Sam came in to use the bathroom because it's closer to library than his bedroom his is and he told about a intresting case that he had just found. We're probably in the kitchen eating by now. Love Barrett.** About fifteen minutes later after Dean has taken a quick shower and after changing into fresh clothes, he makes his way to the bunker's kitchen to find out what Sam and Barrett are cooking for breakfast. A few minutes later Dean walks into to the kitchen to see both Sam and Barrett cooking breakfast. "Hey Sammy. Hey sweetheart.". "Hey Dean". Sam greets his older brother. Barrett smiles at Dean and he walks over to him, pulling Dean into an embrace then into a kiss. And Dean gladly returns it, smiling into the kiss. They break apart a few minutes later to Sam smiling at them. Sam returns to the stove to continue cooking. Barrett and Dean both walk back to the kitchen table, Dean sitting at the table,while Barrett went back to the stove to help Sam cook their breakfast. The breakfast was finished cooking a few minutes later and the three men ate their food while making small talk. After they had eaten their breakfast, both Barrett and Sam told Dean about their new case. He was very interested They then got ready to go to Memphis Tennessee to hunt and kill whatever had killed Bo Denton.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there's chapter 2. This chapter is not finished yet. I'll updated the rest of the chapter later. I hope that y'all will love it. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: Chapter 2 is finsished. The next chapter, chapter 3 will have Sam, Dean & Barrett in Memphis Tennessee on the case. There will be flashbacks later on in this FanFic that will focus heavily on Barrett Fayne's backstory & how he bacame a hunter & also how he met Team Free Will. I will have chapter 3 written & posted in a few days. Thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Tennessee

AN: Here's chapter 3. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. There will be smut in this FanFic, don't worry. But right now, I'm focusing on writing the plot for it, this is my first time writing a FanFic that has more plot than it does smut, so bare with me here y'all. I promise that will be plenty of plot smut for y'all to read. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: The breakfast was finished cooking a few minutes later and the three men ate their food while making small talk. After they had eaten their breakfast, both Barrett and Sam told Dean about their new case. He was very interested They then got ready to go to Memphis Tennessee to hunt and kill whatever had killed Bo Denton.

xxxxxx

It took them a little over eleven hours to get to Memphis Tennessee, but Dean didn't drive the whole way to Memphis all three men took turns driving Baby. Dean drove for four hours, then he and Sam had switched places and then Sam drove for three hours. After Sam had started to get tired, he and Barrrett had then switched places like Sam and Dean had and Barrett had driven the remaining four hours and fifteen minutes to Memphis Tennessee. When they finally got to Memphis, they quickly found motel to stay in until they had finished solving the kiss. Barrett pulled into the Motel's parking lot and he quickly found a parking spot. He parked the car, pulled the key out of the ignition, he then put the keys in his jeans pocket and then he opened the driver's side door and he got out of the car and then he locked car door. When he was finally out of the car he looked at the Motel's sign and he saw the name of the motel. "Blaine's Motel". He chuckled to himself.

He found it to be quite funny for some reason. Barrett then walked to over to Dean's side of the car to wake him and then rapped his knuckles on the window and Dean woke up a few seconds later. After he woke up, Dean opened the passenger side door and then he got out of the car and then he stretched a little bit to get the aches and pains of driving and sitting in a car for almost twelve hours. "We're here already?"., he asked his boyfriend. Barrett nodded. "Yep. We just got here a few minutes ago"., Dean nodded and then he pulled Barrett in for a sweat kiss. They break the kiss and they press their foreheads against each other. "What was that for?". "Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?"., Dean asked. Barrett shook his head no. "Nope. You can kiss me whenever you want". Barrett replies. Dean chuckles and he kisses Barrett and they both slightly moan into the kiss.

They break the kiss a few minutes later for much needed air. "I love you Barrett"., Dean says with a happy smile on his face. Barrett returned Dean's smile. "I love you too Dean". "Come on dude let's get our Motel room. You wake Sammy and get our bags and I'll get our keys so that can finally get some sleep"., Barrett nods and then he walks to the back of the car to where Sam is sleeping in the backseat. When Barrett gets the side door window and he rapped his knuckles on the window, and Sam jerks awake. When Sam sees Barrett, he smiles and then he opens the car door and he gets out of the car, he then closes the door and locks it. "We're in Memphis already?". Barrett nods. "Yep. We just got here like fifteen minutes ago. Come on, let's get our bags Sam". Sam nods and both men head to the trunk of the car to get their bags.

Barrett grabs his and Dean's bags, while Sam grabs his. It's not too long after they had got their bags out from the trunk when Dean comes back with their Motel room key. Dean got them a two bed room. "Got our bags?'., He asks Sam and Barrett. Both men nod unison. "Yep, here you go Dean"., Barrett says, he then hands Dean his bag and all three men head to their Motel room, room 26. When they get to the Motel room door, Dean unlocks it and they head inside. They drop their bags on floor near their beds. They got to their beds and laid down on the beds. Sam stripped down to his underwear as did Dean and Barrett.

Sam's bed is the farthest away from the door, while Dean and Barrett's bed is the closet to the door. Sam had just got under his covers when he saw that Dean and Barrett had done the same. "Come on guys, let's get some shut eye. Tomorrow is going to be a really fucking busy day". Both Sam and Barrett nod. It doesn't take long for Sam to fall asleep again. Dean and Barrett cuddle into each other and they also fall asleep a few minutes later. They had no idea how complicated the next few days would actually be because of how Bo Denton had died and what he was involved in before he died and what had actually led up to his death. The three hunters had absolutely what kind trouble that they would find themselves in, the following days.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there's chapter 3. I'm sorry that it was such a short chapter. I promise that the next chapter, chapter 4 will be longer and it have some more plot & some smut. I thank y'all for reading. I really hope that y'all are enjoying reading this FanFic as much as I enjoy writing it. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN 3: This is my first time writing slash fiction & it's also my first time writing a mystery/action type FanFiction. There is a first time for everything in life. So y'all have to bare with me here. As always please read & review.


End file.
